


Gluttony

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren ingin makan Heicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Gluttony artinya menelan atau meneguk, dalam arti yang sebenarnya adalah nafsu makan berlebihan untuk menelan baik itu makanan atau hal-hal lainnya.

Nafsu makan berlebihan adalah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan.

Dalam kasus Eren Jaeger saat ini mungkin sudah mencakup empat dari tujuh dosa mematikan; nafsu makan, berahi, kerakusan, kesombongan.

"Eren adalah monster, bukan karena dia memiliki kekuatan titan." Kapten Levi bermonolog tentang monster sejati dalam diri Eren. Berikan aplaus pada Levi yang dapat memahami pergolakan sang bocah dalam masa pubertas dan kehidupan dengan berbagai bentuk hororisme. Eren tidak pernah memikirkan jati diri, watak, jenis ekspresi dan sikapnya. Aplaus kedua untuk Levi yang bisa mengerti wujud asli seorang Eren yang tidak diketahui oleh bocah itu sendiri. Bagaimana Levi mampu menganalisis dan merasakan keakraban dengan monster sejati Eren adalah misteri. Satu dari seratus orang bijak di masa lampau akan menjawab, "Hanya seorang monster yang bisa mengenal baik monster yang lain. Kaum sejenisnya." Tapi dalam tulisan ini kita tidak membahas Levi.

Kembali kepada Eren dan empat dosa mematikannya.

Kalau ditanya mengapa, Eren tidak punya jawaban.

Atau mungkin ada dua jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan: 1. Karena titan. 2. Karena  _Heicho_.

Levi akan membantah alasan kedua.

Bagaimanapun, alasan pertama memang lebih mengena. Eren menghabiskan separuh masanya hanya memikirkan titan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh daftar pokok di dalam isi kepalanya adalah tentang titan. Sebelas dan seterusnya yang berhubungan dengan titan. Ia melihat Levi sebagai bentuk lain dari serpihan sayapnya yang rentan untuk dapat terbang melampaui dinding-dinding pembatas dunia luar; dunia titan.

Lalu hasrat yang muncul ketika Levi menyentuhnya di malam yang kesekian, masih berhubungan dengan titan.

Eren berkata ingin menelan  _Heicho_.

Dorongan itu muncul karena kesombongannya. Egonya. Sebagai bocah, sebagai lelaki, sebagai tentara, sebagai milik Levi, sebagai titan.

Beberapa malam ketika Eren mulai terbiasa dengan keintiman jarak. Hasrat untuk menginginkan lebih, untuk dilihat, untuk diakui, untuk memberi yang lebih hebat, mendapat apresiasi dari atasan, mendorongnya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang berbuah lenguhan dan komentar dari Levi tentang si bocah dan kerakusan.

Tiap-tiap sarafnya menjeritkan permintaan untuk meneruskan aksi gerilya yang berani. Yang meledakkan rasa panas di seluruh permukaan pori-pori kulit, yang melelehkan air keringat, yang menghentakkan jantung dan yang menimbun keletar-keletar tertentu di bagian tubuh yang membuatnya merasa sebanding dengan kaptennya yang dewasa.

Merangkum semua penjelasan di atas; Eren berkata ingin menelan  _Heicho_  dengan rakusnya karena ia yakin sanggup melakukannya karena ia ingin menunjukkan kebolehannya karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya karena ia ingin  _Heicho_  melihat ke dalam dirinya.

Eren si bocah titan ingin menelan, meneguk, memakan.

Levi menertawakan usaha kerasnya.

Eren ingin Levi berhenti tertawa, berhenti menyebutnya bocah, berhenti melihatnya sebagai submisif tidak berdaya. Eren ingin Levi melihat potensinya, melihat dirinya sebagai seorang yang berkompeten, sebagai tentara ia telah gagal menunjukkan kebolehannya, sebagai pemilik kekuatan titan ia telah gagal dalam misi, tapi sebagai yang terdekat saat ini, Eren ingin Levi melihat usahanya.

Pikiran-pikiran gila muncul dalam benak Eren tentang wujud monsternya yang sanggup membuat Levi berhenti.

Maka pada malam hari di atas ranjang putih dan tubuh polos yang hanya berlapis cairan tubuh, Eren berkhayal ia dapat menelan  _Heicho._  Secara utuh. Merasakan sensasi seluruh bagian tubuh yang bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya. Secara utuh. Terisi penuh. Ah ya. Dia adalah seorang titan! Tubuh titannya lebih besar dari  _Heicho_. Mulut titannya dapat menelan  _Heicho_! Tentu saja! Hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya!

Bayangkan Eren memakan Levi yang perkasa, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, mencapai dasar tenggorokannya, mengisi liangnya yang hangat berdenyut. Bayangkan Eren melakukan itu dengan tubuh titannya.

Levi akan marah besar. Eren membayangkan betapa Levi – berlumur cairan rongga mulutnya – sangat marah dan memotong-motong tubuh titannya dengan bilah-bilah pedang yang berkilat.

Eren akan keluar dari cangkangnya dengan lelehan air mata dan bagian tubuh yang tidak utuh. Ia hanya bisa bergerak dengan Levi yang menarik, menggendong, dan membawanya ke atas kasur lalu melaksanakan detensi atas ketidakwarasannya.

Eren sekarang dapat mengerti kenapa Jean Kirstein dan angkatan 104 memberinya titel 'Si Berengsek Yang Suka Cari Mati.'

Eren mengerti kenapa Levi menyebutnya rakus, sombong, busung lapar, dan terlihat  _murahan_  karena nafsu dasarnya.

Eren masih belum mengerti kenapa Levi dapat mengendus isi kepala, memintanya untuk membuka mulut (mulut manusianya) dengan lebih lebar lalu menyebutnya monster.

Ah.

Hanya setelah Eren berusaha menepis angan-angan gilanya, Levi menepuk kepala, menyisir surai-surai cokelatnya yang basah oleh peluh, memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Bukan hal lumrah bagi Eren melihat Levi merubah raut mukanya yang keras menjadi raut kekasih pengertian untuk beberapa detik.

Hal itu malah menyulut api dalam diri Eren untuk mengobarkan usaha baru.

Ah. Ya.

Levi yang paling mengerti Eren semestinya sudah mafhum.

Monster yang memprakarsai empat dosa yang tengah dijalani si bocah.

Apakah itu adalah titan, Eren atau  _Heicho_  sendiri?

Pertanyaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya sementara pintu kamar tertutup di balik punggung mereka. Kemudian-

"Tidak buruk, bocah."

Mendengarnya, Eren akan tersenyum bahagia, terpacu untuk lebih bersemangat, menelan  _Heicho_ -nya dengan rakus memuaskan hasratnya sampai ia kehilangan akal selama beberapa detik.

-end-


End file.
